Unfortunate Soul
by MissFeral
Summary: Ruffnut and Tuffnut take advantage of Snotlout when he gets stuck.


Snotlout prayed that no one would see him. He was not one to enjoy being caught in an embarrassing situation. If only Hookfang hadn't dropped him while they were soaring over the forest. The dragon never even noticed that he had lost his passenger, much to Snotlout's dismay. The hapless Viking was currently dangling from a tree branch, only a few feet away from the ground. He had been trying for an hour to free himself but it was no use. The back of his shirt had been impaled clean through by the branch. He tried to crawl out of his shirt but that didn't work either. Snotlout could do nothing but dangle helplessly.

But that wasn't the worst part of it.

He was missing his pants…and his underwear. During the fall, his pants got snagged on a sharp branch and ripped off. Sadly, his underwear got torn off too. The poor youngster was dangling there with his junk hanging out.

He was afraid to call for help. He was afraid _not_ to call for help. Sweat formed on his brow when he even considered the idea of somebody seeing him like this. _Damn, that Hookfang,_ he thought angrily to himself.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were taking a walk in the same woods. They would have preferred to go riding on their dragon, but the two-headed creature was ill today.

"Hey, do you smell something weird?" asked Ruffnut, out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's called Sister-Breath…Get away from me!" Tuffnut sneered, as he roughly shoved his twin sister.

Ruffnut stumbled, but caught herself. "Lay off, Mug-Shot!"

"Hey! Your mug is uglier than mine!" growled Tuffnut.

"It is not!" she retorted.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Shut up!"

" _You_ shut up!"

The twins kept on walking, despite the huge argument they were having. With this pair, an argument was pretty much a daily thing.

Suddenly, they both stopped in their tracks. Something up ahead caught their eye, causing their jaws to drop lower than their braided hair.

"Hey, Tuffnut? Do you see what I see?"

"I sure do, sis. But can it be real?"

"Hmm, it looks real. In fact…it looks kind of like Snotlout."

"Is it…Is it possible?"

"Let's go over there and see."

So Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked over to where their Viking companion was dangling. Then they stopped and stared up at him. Ruffnut smiled wryly.

"Well, well, well…," began Tuffnut, slyly.

Poor Snotlout was blushing crimson. He wanted to die…right then and there. Two of his best friends were standing right in front of him, gawking at his exposed cock. It was especially horrible that Ruffnut was looking, since she was a girl.

"H-Hi," Snotlout stammered, as he trembled.

"What, uh, happened to you?" asked Ruffnut.

"I'll explain later," said the humbled Viking. "Can you help get me down, please?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at each other.

"Did he just say _please_?" Tuffnut gaped.

Snotlout was getting extremely impatient. "Come on, you guys!"

"Tuffnut, I think he needs our help," Ruffnut pointed out.

Tuffnut pursed his lips, reaching up to casually rub his chin. "So…should we get him down?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then they smiled and said in unison, "NAH!"

To Snotlout's horror, the twins turned around and started to walk away. "Wait, guys! Don't leave me here!"

The brother and sister stopped. Ruffnut glanced over her shoulder at him. "What will you give us if we help you out?"

"Anything! Anything you want!" Snotlout cried.

Tuffnut rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hmm, that's a mighty tempting offer. Don't you agree, Ruffnut?"

"Mm-hmm. What do think we should ask for?" she wondered.

"That's a hard decision, sis. What do _you_ think we should ask for?"

"We can settle that later!" Snotlout exclaimed, as sweat ran down his face. "Please get me down!"

Tuffnut strolled over to Snotlout, giving him a look of mock sadness. "Hey, sis, come over here and look at poor, poor Snotlout."

"Awww, he looks he's going to cry," Ruffnut taunted.

"Hey, I think I know how to make him smile," Tuffnut said, with an evil grin.

Snotlout's face flushed, and he gulped. He really wished his friends would stop playing games and just help him.

Then Tuffnut produced a feather and began tickling Snotlout's penis. "Kitchy kitchy koo…"

Snotlout nearly jumped out of his skin. Never before had he felt such a horrible, ticklish sensation. He immediately burst into hysterical laughter.

"NOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP!"

Tuffnut grinned as he ruthlessly tortured his friend's most sensitive spot. Ruffnut was on the ground, laughing her head off.

Snotlout screamed and kicked and laughed so hard that tears poured down his cheeks. He had _never_ known that he was ticklish…let alone in such in an obscure place. The feather gently caressed his dickhead, before fluttering over to his balls.

"OOOOOOHH HAVE MERCY!" Snotlout wailed, through his cackles of laughter.

"I can't believe he's ticklish!" giggled Ruffnut, still rolling on the ground.

"This is going to make some awesome blackmail!" Tuffnut said, smirking.

When Tuffnut finally let up, Snotlout had been reduced to a quivering, giggling, sobbing mess. His face was crimson, and there were tears flowing down his face. "You guys suck…" he choked out.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to come down now?" he asked, in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Snotlout just glared hatred at him. "I will SO get you for this."

The twins ignored his threats of revenge, as they helped him down from the tree and gave him a towel to cover himself with.

Nothing more was said about the incident that day, but none of the three young Vikings were about to forget it.

The End


End file.
